


Bloody Valentine

by ElsaDreary



Category: Le Petit Journal (TV), Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Blind Love - Freeform, Clemeill - Freeform, Death, Drama, Drama again, M/M, Murder
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsaDreary/pseuds/ElsaDreary
Summary: "Hugo, c’est son monde, tout ce qui lui importe. Le reste, Martin s’en fout, il ne vit plus que pour ces bras, ces lèvres, ce sourire qui vient l’enlacer chaque soir. Parce que pour lui, Hugo c’est tout, c’est le désir, la beauté, l’intelligence, la perfection lisse et simple."





	Bloody Valentine

 

Martin s’en souvient encore, les mains tremblantes et le souffle court dans le froid de septembre, quand les nouveaux arrivants du Petit Journal firent leur apparition. Il leur lançait un sourire joyeux derrière un regard las, se disant qu’il devrait les supporter une année, puis deux peut-être, sûrement plus. Il avait toujours détesté ces arrivées dans une joie hypocrite sous couverte de timidité, ces nouveaux visages qu’il avait tout de suite envie d’oublier… Martin se rappelle du long soupir sur ses lèvres, le coup d’oeil rapide vers l’heure avant de relever les yeux vers _lui_. Son coeur qui se fige, ses mains qui quittent son téléphone et viennent prendre le CV sur la pile dans le coin de la table, il revoit même Yann et le nouveau journaliste échanger des rires légers.

 

Et lorsqu’il croise son regard amusé, Martin se rend compte qu’il n’a rien suivi de la conversation, trop concentré à le détailler, lui et sa chemise un peu déboutonnée, un bout de tatouage sombre dépassant du tissus pour joindre la montre claire, ses cheveux d’or à peine coiffés, son visage parfait au teint hâlé… Alors que les pas feutrés de ses baskets noires franchissent la porte, il fixe le nom marqué en gras à côté d’une photo solennelle, ne faisant plus attention à rien autour de lui.

 

**_Hugo Clément._ **

 

* * *

 

Martin n’arrive même pas à y croire quand Hugo l’entraîne dans un baiser effréné, il laisse ses mains errer sur son dos, entremêle ses doigts fins dans les boucles blondes, ferme les yeux. Il frissonne à la chaleur du corps contre le sien, l’odeur de nicotine envahit la pièce et Martin sent ses joues s’embraser alors que la peau du journaliste vient frôler la sienne.

 

Jamais il n’avait vu une telle beauté.

 

* * *

 

 

Hugo, c’est son monde, tout ce qui lui importe. Le reste, Martin s’en fout, il ne vit plus que pour ces bras, ces lèvres, ce sourire qui vient l’enlacer chaque soir. Jamais il ne se séparerait de cet Apollon, cet autre univers que le journaliste a apporté dans sa vie. Son admiration est tellement puissante, incontrôlée, qu’il en devient aveugle. Parce que pour lui, Hugo c’est tout, c’est le désir, la beauté, l’intelligence, la perfection lisse et simple.

 

Alors quand il devient menaçant, insultant envers les autres, Martin ne dit rien, reste blotti dans son silence amoureux. Jamais il ne doute, ne réfléchit sur les changements du journaliste. Il le suit, toujours, peu importe la violence qui se dégage d’Hugo. Il le suit avec ce sourire, ce sourire ivre et affligeant collé aux lèvres. Tout le monde lui en a parlé, l’a prévenu, mais Martin n’a d’yeux que pour ce corps et ce rire qui faisait exploser son cœur à chaque seconde.

 

* * *

 

 

Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu’il fait ici, dans les bureaux de la rédaction où trône encore l’immense logo du _Petit Journal_ , alors que tout le monde est déjà parti. Assis à son habituelle place, il observe Paris de nuit, les milliers de petites lumières se refléter sur la Seine. Hugo se tient à côté de lui, tapant régulièrement du pied, la lèvre mordue. Il ne cesse d’allumer, éteindre et regarder à nouveau son téléphone, les minutes passent sans que rien ne se produise.

 

“Il arrive dans cinq minutes.”

 

Sa voix résonne dans la pièce vide et Martin se tourne vers lui, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il ne pense à rien, si ce n’est aux iris bruns qui se perdent dans les siens. Sa main vient caresser la joue fraîchement rasée du blond et il l’embrasse, doucement, avec une délicatesse inhabituelle.

 

Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrent lentement et les deux journalistes se lèvent. Hugo passe une main dans la poche de son manteau, discrètement, ralentit le pas. Martin et Etienne marchent côte à côte alors que leurs doux rires se mêlent. Il les observe, écoute leurs pas frapper le sol grisâtre. Il prend une grande inspiration, ferme un oeil…

 

Le coup part dans un son assourdissant. La respiration d’Hugo s’accélère alors qu’ _il_ s’effondre au sol. Il laisse tomber son arme, se permet même, quelques secondes, de joindre ses paupières.

 

Martin fixe la tache sur le corps trop frêle d’Étienne. Elle fleurit, délaissant ses pétales sur la chemise trop pâle, imprégnant sa peau et ses yeux rivés vers le plafond de la salle.

 

Hugo s'approche à pas de loup, un grand sourire collé sur ses lèvres sèches. Il attire le brun contre lui, laisse glisser ses doigts rougeâtre contre la peau de Martin puis murmure, le visage enfoui dans son cou, d'une voix mielleuse, presque inaudible :

 

"Je t'aime..." 

 

Il n’arrive pas à y croire, il ne peut pas y croire. Il voudrait hurler, fondre en larmes, s’enfuir maintenant et ne plus jamais revenir, mais l’odeur âcre lui monte au cerveau et il reste figé dans cette étreinte brûlante. Alors qu’il sait qu’il doit partir, prévenir la police et l’arrêter, qu’il doit se dégager, s’éloigner du corps contre le sien, deux mots brûlent ses lèvres, deux maudits mots qu’il ne veut plus prononcer, et pourtant…

 

“Moi aussi”.

 

Ça lui brûle la gorge, déchire ses tempes et son cœur, mais il l’a dit, il l’a fait, et ses mains viennent caresser les hanches de son amant. Martin ferme les yeux, pose son menton sur l’épaule d’Hugo.

 

Le sang tache ses mains.

 

* * *

 

_“En fait, je pense que je l’aime._

_\- Et… Tu comptes lui dire ?_

_\- Je sais pas, j’ose pas._

_\- T u devrais. T’as toutes tes chances.”_

 

_Étienne hausse les épaules, anxieux. Panayotis écrase négligemment sa cigarette sur la semelle de sa chaussure, se tourne à nouveau vers lui._

 

_“Je suis sûr que Martin t’aime aussi.”_

 

_Hugo ferme les yeux. Ses phalanges pâlissent, il prend une grande inspiration…_

 

_Martin est à lui, et personne ne les séparera._

 

_Personne._

 


End file.
